PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT FOR DATA MANAGEMENT AND STATISTICAL CORE The overall goals of the Data Management and Statistical (DMS) Core are to support the Partnership for Prevention of HPV-Associated Cancers in People Living with HIV: Brazil, Mexico, Puerto Rico and the three clinical trials to be conducted by this group through statistical design, data management, and analysis, and to provide analytical expertise and educational support to the researchers who will promulgate the findings through manuscripts for publication and national/international presentations. This begins with analytical design and sample size determination as needed for each clinical trial submission, continues with monitoring of accumulating data, and reaches completion with statistical analyses, manuscript development, and, ultimately, publication of results, including tables, figures, and scientific conclusions. The DMS Core Director, Dr. Michael Schell, will provide education and training through lectures and mentorship in biostatistics to members and research staff of the LAC partner sites, with the goal of building the expertise and capacity of the Latin America/Caribbean partner sites to lead future trials. He will conduct these efforts in collaboration with and mentorship of Dr. Tonatiuh Barrientos Gutierrez, an epidemiologist and biostatistician from National Institute of Public Health, Mexico.